While The Living Mourn
by kaka96
Summary: DomHP/SubDM Draco never enjoyed being Harry Potter's side dish. However when he's cast into the Potter Home to help Harry care for children that he already loves...Well... you can imagine what will happen. Mpreg and Infidelity.
1. Chapter 1

**While the Living Mourn-**

**This is my first Draco and Harry Fanfic. I'll just let all the readers know now that I prefer a BottomDraco, he will also be a little or alot OCC (depends on your point of view). Harry is going to be a bastard for the first three chapters.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Sucidal thoughts, Violence, Child Abuse, Twincest, Foul Language, and Infidelity**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny, (mentioned)Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione, Ron/OMC, Fred/George (Fred didn't die in Final War), Molly/Arthur, Lucius/Narcissa **

**I do not own Harry Potter, Sadly.**

* * *

"You're going back to her aren't you?" Draco asked it almost seemed hopeless to hope he'd stay. It had been a game they played often. It began with an agreement on both parts. However that was before he learned of his engagement to the Weaslette. He knew they were together. And who didn't they were the golden couple. Harry the knight in shining amour and Ginny the beautiful maiden. The story of their courting and eventual marriage was a field day for reporters and the public alike. No one talked about anything else. And soon enough the babies came along and everyone had been pounding at the door to catch a glimpse of Harry's first born, the horribly predictably named baby. Everyone wished to coo at the sweet child their Hero named, James Potter. And soon the pattern was almost cyclical with the birth of the next two. Albus Severus- Draco could barely contain a shiver at the idiotic combination, he did all he could and simply snorted in his lover's face when he told him "Yessssss," he hissed, "because you and Severus were so close, I'm sure he's smiling in his grave," was all that he said, and everything in his tone suggested otherwise- and of course Lilly Potter only 9 months and some weeks younger than Albus a small freckled fiery red haired baby. Need more be said?

"Yes, I am. She's my wife, baby." Draco seethed at the word it almost burned him to hear it. A confirmation of what he already knew. And how couldn't he, he always knew. Harry never let him forget it. He guessed it was Harry's way of apologizing to the red head. A way to show she never left his mind, even during sex. Harry made sure when he had Draco in his arms he gasp the red headed bitch's name in his ear. He'd moan it; scream it, until he finally came. Draco long ago when Harry finally said "I do," promising his devotion and love to Ginny and Ginny alone. Draco long ago accepted the fact that he would never hear his name gasped or moaned in adoration and pleasure or a declaration of love for himself cross those lips.

"I want you to come to Albus and Lilly's party today." Harry of course wasn't asking. He was assuming and expecting confirmation. Draco knew well that he would go. Harry never cared much toward Draco's threats to tell Ginny of their affair. Harry's only respond was simply "You wouldn't risk your job. Do you really think that anyone would want their child to be taught by a slut, let alone a faggot?" Draco could argue of course that if people were willing to forget his status as a Death Eater they would be just as accepting if he was to tell. Wishful thinking, it would be brilliant if he actually believed it, but he knew the only reason why people even allowed his presence was because of the extremely generous charity funds he made after the war. That and of course Harry being his new very friendly friend made everyone nearly forget about his past. Everyone had been ready to just escape the war.

Too much pain had occurred and just about everyone had been ready to forgive and forget. Everyone besides the Weaselys, their many of their spouses, and the two thirds of their golden trio when Harry's friends and family realized Harry was not going to drop the blond pureblood they reluctantly welcomed him into the family. But Draco was under no illusions he knew there was too much bad blood between them for Draco to ever be fully accepted. That however did not stop them all from putting on a friendly face for Harry. Draco however was blunter and plainly told Ron and the rest of his freckled siblings just where they could shove their 'friendly' gestures and conversation. Harry of course had been furious with Draco and that caused him three hours of torturous pleasure leaving the blond at the brink of an orgasm only to pull away with a manipulative and angry glint in his eye while an irritatingly arousing smile played on his lips. "What wouldn't I give to be able visit my favorite group of socially incompetent, financially unstable, fashion disabled, small minded freckled, and horrid red haired family of Weasels?"

Harry glowered at the wide smile Draco threw at him. "Draco," was the only word Harry said to the platinum blond. Draco sighed, "I agreed I'd come, didn't I?"

Harry smiled, "You did and I appreciate it." The blond stood and walked around the bed to where his lover stood, "How much do you appreciate it," he whispered in his ear standing on his toes his fingers dragging his manicured hand down his lover's muscled chest his defined abs rippling at his touch. Harry sighed at the touch as his pulsing cock responded to the innocent touch. Harry's head dipped to press kisses along Draco's neck and it was Draco's turn now to sigh.  
Draco's sigh turned into a moan as Harry's kissed dragged lower, oh those lips like sweet drop of rain on dry desert ground. Harry gave kisses that were small and gentle.

They gathered the wood to Draco's fire. They fueled his blood south, made him sigh, arch his back, stiffen his legs, and straighten his toes to a near point in the grace and form similar to a muggle ballet dancer. Draco rocked his hips into Harry, his head falling backwards as he allowed himself to surrender completely to Harry. He was slow with his thrusts but they soon became rushed and urgent in their pace, "In me now, Harry pleassse," the blond sighed Harry loved to hear the blond beg for his cock. He wrapped his long legs around the muscled thighs. Arching his back to rub his cock against Harry's causing the best of friction. Harry carried him to the bed and laid him gently on the bed before settling on top of him. Draco shivered excited by the heavy weight that pressed him into the mattress. He felt the familar chillingly emptiness that was only fulfilled by Harry's thick and heavy cock nestled deep into his arse.

The dark haired man slid down the blond's body settling in between his thighs. His head buried in a nest of golden little hairs. Harry inhaled the scent that was so purely Draco that words escaped him. His eyes stared at the long arched erection that stood before him. He suckled on the vein that throbbed close to the blond's bollocks. Harry listened to the blond's sluggish thrusts and pleas for more. Harry drunk on something that is purely Draco kissed his way up the aristocrat's slim cock and swallowed him whole allowing the eager blond to hit the back of Harry's throat before Harry pulled away and slipped lower to the little, clean, pink, pulsing hole that was just grasping for Harry's thick cock. The brunette pressed a small kiss to the hole licking around the small hole before tongue fucking it so hard that Draco was moaning without restraint and pressing his arse as hard as he could into Harry's face, his arse sharply arching and twisting to get closer to that sinful tongue.

Harry rose himself to hover over Draco his cock, pulsing and near purple with need. Harry pressed his cock deep into Draco. Harry shivered as Draco clenched down on him. "Relax, baby..." Harry whispered pressing deeper past the rig of muscles. Draco gasped feeling full he knew that no matter how far he searched in this world that he would never find a cock so perfect for him. Harry began thrusting sharp, piston thrusts that brought him closer to an orgasm. Harry above him whimpered, "_Ginny"_ Draco knew it would've happened soon but it didn't wilt his erection. He'd taught himself to be ignorant of what fell from Harry's lips to his ears, if not only for his sanity but for his sex life as well.

Burying his head into the Blond's neck he thrusted harder, his arms curving into Draco's own personal prison as he pressed harder moaning and screaming his cock pulsing and pounding into Draco's small bundle of pleasure that resided within him. In his own erotic prison, Draco climaxed a glorious orgasm that curled his toes and arched his pert and round arse deeper onto the cock connected to the man Draco loved who moaned another's name in his bed.

* * *

When Draco woke up he had woken up alone. But that was only to be expected. Harry never did care much for a sleepover. That was of course not extended toward the infamous arguments between Harry and his Weaslette. Harry would stay with him for days on end. That was of course until Ron fire called and yelled at the brunette to get off his arse and apologize to his sister. Draco washed his face and brushed his teeth. Pulling on his silk trousers and cashmere sweater he knew he reeked wealth and arrogance, but he also knew he looked stunning beautiful. The pants hugged his arse and the warm dark colors complimented his slim feminine figure. While his long pale hair steamed down his back and the gentle wave he spelled them softened his sharp jaw line and chin rather than hardening them as it did his father. He no longer wore robes as often as Harry had imposed his muggle customs upon him insisting that he looked much better without it. Draco sent one charming smile toward the mirror before he apparated out of his flat.

When he arrived to the Burrow it took all his will power not to walk out again. If it wasn't important for his social image he wouldn't bother himself to be surrounded by such unflattering people. Though Harry was fooled Draco was under no pretenses to believe that the Weasley's were a lovely bunch. They were just as small minded and prejudice as the next pureblood family.

"Dway'co!" a little runt shouted running full force at his knees. And Draco couldn't help but laugh as the adorable little brat began demanding to be picked up. Draco lifted the child into his arms, his bright green eyes flashing brilliantly at him underneath a mop of dark brown hair his gently toned skin a great contrast against Draco's pale skin. "Oi, is that my Jamie underneath all that hair?" Draco coo'ed. He realized with time that it was near impossible to not adore this child. Harry followed at a slower pace toward the pair and Draco could feel the lust in Harry's eyes and Draco's cock twitched begging for his attention, Draco sent a mental message down to his dick and to Harry, _ I've got a child in my arms, you Git. _But Harry's response was a teasing glint in his eyes. "Hi Dway'co," a shy and reserved little Lily whispered behind her father's leg. And Draco could spy with his little eye an adoring Albus on the other side of the field smiling shyly at Draco with stars in his eyes. "Hello Lily my dear, you simply become more stunning with every glance," the brilliant red head smiled brilliantly at the blond. Draco took at least several hours of the party playing with the children. And there was plenty of them; from James, Lily, and Albus, to Hugo and Rose, to Vicky Bill and Fluer's little girl.

And other various little bodies moving about. Draco knew he most likely knew all of them considering he made a living teaching them. However Draco spied after rough housing a sullen Teddy sulking in a corner. He walked toward Andromeda, "Is something wrong with Teddy, he's not normally so quiet." Draco questioned worried for his cousin. "I haven't a clue, dear." The elder woman said, still slender with long black tresses, she still was strikingly beautiful. "He just seems to be so very distant with everyone, he almost never talks anymore. I have no idea what to do. Tonks never experienced moods as a child. I'm getting too old for this," Andromeda admitted silently to Draco adapting her diplomatic tone. Draco craned his head understandingly toward her, "I'll do whatever I can to help, Auntie Ann." Draco said to the beautiful woman. She smiled enchantingly, "Right about now I'd adore a cup of tea." Draco let out a soft laugh his eyes wandering back to Teddy. "I get right on that," Draco said charmingly before calling to Teddy, who was now sporting black eyes and rather blue hair. "Teddy won't you help me in the kitchen, your grandmother would like a cup of tea." Draco called to the boy.

He got up hesitantly and walked to the leggy blond. "Come on lad it won't kill you." The sad little boy smiled sadly at the blond, his blue hair slowly turning blond. Teddy stood awkwardly in the living room while they waited for the tea to warm. His head was ducked and he refused to look at his cousin while he carrassed the muggle toys that were laid out beside him on a table.

"What's the matter Teddy won't you talk to me?" Draco asked. Teddy smiled a little bit but he refused to look at Draco, "Your ingoring me, are you?" Draco said eyebrow raised, he summoned his most snobby look and said, "Well color me surprised." The man smiled at the child and scooped him up in his softly singing a tune he knew would capture the young boys heart.

_ I've got the blues _

_It's long and cold, Baby I got the blues _

_Wrap me in your arms _

_Hum in my ear_

_Baby I got the blues_

_It makes my head turn into a sky _

_ I got the old man blues _

The boy could not stop the burst of giggles that escaped the child's throat. While Draco sang in a stocky deep voice that was so different from his usual feminine and high voice that it made the song so much more comical. The pair however was ignorant of Harry who was staring lovingly at the two. Because they did make such a pretty picture and when was the last time Teddy smiled and laughed that beautiful smile of his. His hair turned from blue to platinum near white color, his eyes lightened to green and harry nearly lost his breath. How perfect it could be for Teddy to be Draco and Harry's child. At night when he would leave the blond he would wonder what it would be like for the blond to carry his child the idea excited him. As to why it did excited him, he preferred not to think about it.-  
I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter Though if I did Draco would have had a much bigger part in the Series.**

**Enjoy the Story... **

* * *

Laughter and conversations escaped with Draco through the door. As if he hadn't been forced to endure enough of the Weasely's for a day he also had to stay and 'indulge' (mind the sarcasm) in an adult party with the rest of them. Draco huffed the only thing that made being near those peasants was the children- even if they were the children born by and from imbeciles. He wasn't leaving of course he couldn't. Draco has devoted years to Harry since before his marriage to Ginny, true while during those years he'd made it his mission to annoy, bully, and instigate the then boy into oblivion it still burned to watch her with him to see her love him in public. Draco could spend countless hours attempting to convince himself that he carried little for public display and that Ginny was saving him from the embarrassment.

But that did little to comfort his cracked heart. Draco would not bother to explain such follies to Harry, he had long since understood that any expression he made against the Weasleys, Ginny, or anyone else Harry held in high regard, he would be met with repercussions. They were never painful, simply extremely uncomfortable. And Harry hasn't touched him in any way besides intimately after sending a sting hex at his back causing him to stumble, trip, and then go falling down the stairs head first. Draco woke up seven days later to an apologetic Harry and, teary eyed James, Lily, and Albus refusing to speak to their father until their Dway'co woke up. He also however had a woken to paralyzed legs for a month until the final spells casted were fully activated. Even to this day he has slight discomfort in his legs after standing or walking for too long. It took Draco a long time to understand that magic couldn't fix everything. "Hello Dragon," Luna smiled as she moved her round belly toward Draco. "It's crazy in there; I thought Ginny and Ron had snarggles running all over them when Harry and Hermione had the same color."

Draco chuckled at Luna, "What's going on in there?" She was a fellow teacher at his school and they both faced allegations against them, Draco for being a Death Eater and Luna for being Loony. "Apparently George and Fred thought it would be hilarious for them to test a new invention on the entire party. The colors show how intimate you'd been with other people. You instantly know your color and if you don't well I guess the names attached to your head helps."

Draco jumped horrified, and started looking over his body to make sure a big Harry Sign wasn't flashing over his head. Luna just smiled, "Don't worry I'm guessing since you were in the room when they sent the invention off it wouldn't affect you.

Draco decided after having a conversation with Luna it was time to go home sneaking a peak into the house seeing The Weaselette sending Potter glares that surely should have set him on fire, and Granger looking pitiful as she attempted to get her husband to even look at her while the bright shining glare to lightning bolts with Harry Potter name in between blazed above her head. Draco couldn't hold back the wince as he noticed Weasel's name looking small, pitiful and pathetic third to even Victor Krum. He knew it was most definitely time to go home.

* * *

When Draco got home he hadn't expected to see Andromeda and a small bundle resting in her arms, Teddy he guessed. It was late and well past Teddy's bedtime. His Aunt appeared older than he last saw her by years. "Auntie, do come in." Draco insisted gently edging her towards his front door. But she shook her head urgently, "I'm afraid that is impossible, nephew. I mustn't stay long." Andromeda ever the classy, "I am getting old child. Do you love Teddy?" Andromeda asked quietly her bottom resting gently on the steps that lead to his flat. "Yes of course." Draco answered concerned, "Enough that no matter what it can't be broken." Draco frowned at Andromeda what could be so upsetting about Teddy that he wouldn't love him. "Promise!" Andromeda insisted. "Yes, Yes of course." Andromeda handed him the bundle. Teddy moved but Draco stopped breathing when a paw dug into his side. Andromeda sighed wearily, "I'll accept that invitation to come inside now." Draco nodded deeply concerned now. The bundle had begun to shift every minute or so. He begun to why but Andromeda had already begun to explain why. "He shifted for the first time tonight. He was crying, so badly horrified. He was too deeply caught in his fear to feel any bloodlust or at least I think so. I can barely handle such an excitable child Teddy is, but he is also a, a..." Andromeda couldn't finish, she could say the words. All her greatest fears were coming true right in front of her eyes.

She had hoped, hoped with all her heart that her daughter hadn't really damned her child with this horrid curse. It was an often and ongoing argument they often had. She had sworn that she would not stand around and watch her only grandson suffer the horrid curse that aged his father so painfully quickly. She wouldn't abandon Teddy but she would sit along the outside, guide Teddy gently assure him that she loved him no matter what, but this- this was too much. As a black she had once believed that family held a greater sway than anything else, after her family abandoned her she let go of that ignorance wistfully.

She now in a greater age and mind understood there was a time when a family can only help so much. It only broke her heart that she had to let go of Teddy so quickly. Draco sat stunned throughout Andromeda's speech. Poor Teddy "-I would ask Harry, but after such horrid event. And in all honestly I do not believe Ginny would let Teddy stay. I however am asking you because I trust you with my grandson's safety, more in all honesty than I trust Harry." Draco was once more stunned, yes stunned and more than slightly smug at the slight jab at Harry. Despite being lovers, Draco had never completely let go of his competitive streak against Harry. "Of course I'll take care of Teddy." Andromeda hefted an extremely lacking dignified sigh of relief, and Draco looked down into Teddy's small eyes now unleashing big baby tears, and continued to calmly rock him in his arms.

It seemed unspoken between Andromeda and Draco that he wouldn't let go of Teddy for the rest of the night."But Auntie what am I to tell Teddy?" Draco questioned his aunt, while he understood the woman's reasoning to leave Teddy with Draco as soon as possible. Teddy would never be completely safe with anyone else. Harry having his own family to think about would have to put his children's safety above Teddy's and neither Draco nor Andromeda would ever wish to force him to make that decision. It was better for Teddy to begin his new life as soon as possible. The longer he was in Andromeda's care could do more harm than good. Her frail aging body would never be able to withstand the excitement of a young wolf. In his excitement he would surely hurt her. And Teddy would only hate himself if that were to happen.

Yes... Draco thought in his mind, it would do best by both parties to leave Teddy with Draco. It was late at night when Teddy was settled in the center of Draco's bed that Draco heard Harry calling for him through the fire place. "Draco. Come on Baby don't tell me you're pissed with me too." Draco rolled his eyes stepping away from his bedroom and closing the door quietly behind him, "Potter, I haven't the time for the idiotic and pointless words that will no doubt escape that senseless trap you call a mouth. You've never cared before for my knowing of your past exploits what is the difference now?" Harry blushed after flooing completely through he brushed the few specs of ash that strayed on his draft muggle clothing and moved forward toward Draco, "Ginny kicked me out of the house. She was right pissed about me and Hermione. Though I don't see the point it happened years ago. And she's been with far more partners."

Draco reclined lightly against the wall staring at Potter; it appeared the years of being catered to and salivated over have finally changed the tune on the goody goody Gryffindor, and the man that stood before him no longer a mindless follower but an arrogant, proud man. Draco would be insulted if he hadn't found it so bloody hot.

As power seemed to pour from the man overwhelming the room and those in it his magic thumping and humming through inanimate objects throughout the room Harry certainly made one hell of a picture. "Hmm I do have better things to do with my time; Potter can just get to the point." Harry quirked an eyebrow walking toward Draco his magic seemed to drop lower. It seemed to bath Draco with slow seductive purpose-filled strokes. "I figure I don't need to rely on your approval to stay in my home, now do I?"

Draco swallowed carefully, a small ball of resentment burn fierce in his chest. After Draco and his family fell down from their pestle in the wizarding community, it was only Potter's testimony that saved them from prison. Luckily enough Lucius had memories showing his reluctance to perform acts in his favor. However the one that seemed to sing to most hearts was of Lucius being forced to torture and kill a 15 year old muggle child. However the child was the same age as Draco at the time. And Bella seeing his hesitation, imperio'd him to do the deed.

Afterwards he apparated home crying over Draco's sleeping form in the breast of his wife, Narcissa. Having been saved from Azkaban they were placed under heavy probations for Draco three years, Lucius seven years, and Narcissa none. However somehow Harry had grown fond of her and taken it upon himself to visit the Malfoy Manor. During that time Draco and Harry had fallen into a habit of fucking. During his probation Draco began teaching the house elves certain potions for healing after discovering Dimpy, with a gash across the waste.

Normally Draco wouldn't have cared but well he was bored. Anyway needless to say Lucius hadn't approved of that and only grew further angry and appalled when Draco renounced his prejudice against muggles and began donating and working in a beginning school for muggleborns and magical beings alike. He was cut off and kicked out; Narcissa having no say only mentioned her worries to Harry. And Harry was only too willing to help, but of course for a price. "Of course not, Harry." Draco got up to wake away, only to stop when he felt Harry following him. Harry bumped his erection against the small of Draco's back, lowering his head down he pressed small kisses along his neck. "I'm stressed, Baby let's go to bed." Remembering Teddy was in the other room; Draco shrugged from Harry's embrace and attempted to will his erection away. "I don't feel like it right now Harry. Draco could already tell from how still Harry went what he thought of that statement. Harry's brilliant green eyes seem to grow dark as he stepped toward him. Glancing over at the empty glasses on the kitchen table Harry jaw tightened. "Harry. It's not what you think," Draco sighed looking down at the floor as Harry seemed to glare almost a hole into him. Hearing a moan from the other side of Draco's door Harry moved briskly toward the door. His magic violently humming as he twisted the door knob…only to see a sleeping Teddy with his short stubby legs scrawled everywhere over Draco's bed with a green cashmere blanket thrown over him. His hair a violent red and his eyelids fluttering while his chest rose and fell with every gentle breath he took. Harry's brow wrinkled while he closed the door. "Satisfied Harry, I'm not _cheating on you_ with anyone." Harry shrugged uncaring of how much of a hypocrite he was. "Your mine simple as that," He pulled Draco down on the couch and settled for thorough kissing and heavy patting to sedate his urges.

* * *

In the Mourning Harry awakes to talking, peeking a sneak around the corner his face scowling at the taste of mourning breath on his tongue, he listens to the discussion going on, on the other side of the wall. "Teddy are you okay staying with me from now on?" Draco asks concern underlying in his voice. "It is because of me?" Teddy asked, "No, oh heavens no Teddy. Your grandmother loves you it was just decided that you would be safer and happier living here. Don't you want to be with me, Teddy Bear?" Harry frowned at what was being said but couldn't help but smile at the pout he heard in Draco's voice. "Yeah but will Grandma still visit, of course," When Harry hears nothing more being said he walks inside the kitchen only to see Draco crouched by Teddy's chair wiping the tears from his face. Turing from Teddy Draco rises off his knees and walks over to his seat.

"What's with the tears buddy?" Harry asked walking inside the room. "Nothing," Teddy said sullenly staring down into his plate. "Hey Teddy why don't you go to the living room you can watch the telly while you eat." Since Draco lived in a wizard and muggle mixed faculty Draco had cable frequency that didn't go haywire with magic though it did get a little wacky when Harry came around.

"What's this about Teddy living with you, Malfoy?" Harry asked the hard tone in his voice hard to ignore. "Teddy is living with me simple as that. That is nothing too complicated to understand even for a brain of your size." Harry narrowed his eyes, though the attempt at intimidation was completely lost seeing as how he had slept in his muggle attire and looked very unkempt and messy.

"You know that Teddy won't be uncomfortable here. He needs a stable home with a family. I wasn't right letting him leave with Andromeda. A child needs to be raised in a home with both a mother and a father. He should be living with me and Ginny." Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry, "Teddy has grown up perfectly find under Andromeda's parenting. A child does not need a mother and a father to be raised proper, simply a pair or a person who loves them deeply enough to guide them to the path meant for them." Harry snorted "Then what path were you lead to that was right or perfect for you, besides of course the path that led your ass on my dick of course."

Draco snarled at him he has never felt so furious at Harry before, "Do you think I'm somehow going to turn Teddy queer, _Potter_" Harry almost flinched away from the affliction of venom he put in his voice.

Harry hadn't heard so much hate directed at him from Draco sense before the war. Harry decided he most definitely didn't like it. "Teddy!" Harry shouted, "Get dressed your going home with me!" Draco sneered at him, "No you're not." Harry turned to face him, "Yes I am," walking close to Draco and stroking his tense quivering cheek, "Don't test me Draco, do you really think you can win against me, love. The ministry would always side with me." Seeing a glimmer of tears in Draco's eyes Harry moved back pressing a kiss to Draco's pursed lips, he turned to see a very dark, sad Teddy standing behind him, "I'm ready," Teddy said staring not at Harry but past him at Draco. Closing his eyes in defeat Draco said, "Fine," the bitterness and defeat in his voice, made Harry smile, "This is for the best, you'll see. Teddy needs to be with a _normal_ family."

* * *

As Teddy crossed over the floo he looked back to see Draco hadn't even turned to look at him. He scowled at the floor his nails digging into his palms as he followed his godfather through, not even Draco wanted him. When Teddy steps thorough the floo he sees a ministry owl picking at the window. Uncle Harry swears and frowns before yelling to Aunt Ginny to watch the children then he goes back through the floo, no doubt to the ministry.

Teddy never much liked going to Harry's house. He was never home anymore. Teddy was forced to stay with his god siblings and Ginny. Teddy loved to be with his sibling, never let that be mistaken. It was Ginny; he didn't appreciate much in his life. She wasn't evil or manipulative. He just felt as though she didn't belong with them. Perhaps that was ironic considering she tried to pretend that he didn't belong.

Teddy was never an irrational little boy. He knew well that his opinion would not sway his siblings or his godfather's opinion of their mother and his wife. So for now he would keep his thoughts to himself. Teddy was a very bright five year old. He never pretended to understand why Harry kept Ginny around, especially when it was so obvious that he preferred Draco. Teddy has always been surrounded by friends and family, but at times those friends and family would be with their own family, and Teddy would be all alone. Even Draco didn't want him, "_Fine," _was all that Draco said, _"Fine," _Teddy wasn't important, he was just fine, he thought kicking his foot out and dropping down hard on wooden floor and kicking his feet off of the top first step.

Ginny was right, Teddy acknowledged silently in his mind. He didn't belong with them he didn't belong with any of them. Teddy would never be wanted but he would be loved. Teddy wasn't so far gone in his depression he couldn't acknowledge that. However selfish it may be Teddy wished that he was wanted as well, and Teddy knew that was impossible considering all that he knew already had the perfect lives. He wasn't needed nobody wanted him but they would deal with him simply because he was the son of their dear friends. He didn't mean anything to anyone, not even to Draco. He was a unnecessary burden that no one had the heart to send away Teddy spied on how far down the floor was from the top step. He wondered how it would feel to die, and just how quick it would be before he would finally be able to join his very own family...five minutes later Harry opened the front door to his hysterically crying children, and his god son lying in a puddle of his own blood at the bottom of the long wooden stairs.

* * *

Draco sprinted through St. Mungo like Hell's flames were licking his heels. Tears were building behind his eyes as he moved desperately to get to Teddy. The only child he would come close to having as a son. The worry seemed to build in his belly making his eyes burn, and his muscles clench as he tries to find a source to blame for this sweet, sweet child's pain. When Draco made it toward the room he witnessed quite the scene, the three Potter children still in hysterics and the entire Weasely Family here all red eyed. He walked quickly toward the room pushing it open.

Ron ignoring Hermione and Harry is only sitting in a corner. Harry and Hermione are arguing with Andromeda, while Ginny sits with her brother twisting her fingers anxiously. "Why was I the last one notified?" Draco demanded as he walked toward the small group. "It was none of your concern," Hermione said with a snarl in her voice. And she probably would have said more if Draco hadn't, "It would do well for you to keep your trap closed, Granger. I understand how hard it is to keep it shut considering it's near impossible for you to keep your legs closed, but please show some decorum and class for goodness sake."

Hermione gasped and turned bright red turning to Ron she said, "Are you going to let him speak to me that way?" Ron simply turned his head and spoke in a low voice, "It's extremely hard to defend a women's honor, Moine when she does so little to establish it." Draco's eyebrow arched well wise words for a Weasel. Hermione's eyes watered and she walked away from the group refusing to meet Draco's smug eyes or Harry's sympathetic eyes.

"I do apologize, Draco. I wanted to make you aware as well, but I wasn't informed until thirty minutes ago as well." Andromeda said glaring at Harry, "and why wasn't I informed earlier?"

Harry glared right back, "well you just abandoned Teddy at Draco's house unexpectedly, and figured why would you care?" Andromeda gasped and placed a hand over her heart, before slapping Harry so hard his face turned to the other side, "Don't you ever, insinuate that I don't care for that boy. He is my blood, Mr. Potter. Do not speak of things you do not understand." Tears still glistening in her eyes she moved to sit at the edge of the bed stroking the hair out of Teddy's face while he slept on unaware of the chaos going on right above his head his hair a platinum blond, looking like a cherub.

Draco glared at Harry, "Harry I have forgiven you and overlooked many things but I cannot ignore this." Before looking away from him, an auror stepped forward to ask what happened, after Harry gave a brief description of what happened The Aurors's were forced to ask Ginny to come to the station. Harry still downed in his Auror robes refused to watch as his wife was lead by three of his fellow men to the ministry. Looking at Teddy laying now Harry wondered if he could ever trust her with one of their actual children. Draco refused to look or speak to Harry at all. Harry so caught up in his own problem didn't even notice as his two best friend's marriage fell apart. It only became obvious to him later when a hysterically crying Hermione stumbled through his floo speaking of Ron taking their children and leaving. It seemed as though the mighty Golden Trio had finally fallen apart.

* * *

**Author Note: I am so thankful for the review I got they were very nice and I apprieciate them. I will be trying to update sooner seeing as how I am doing nothing with my Summer besides being lazy. I do however do want it to be know that I have never read the Harry Potter Series I have tried countless times but I have been unable to get a great big desire for it. I think it's mainly because i have never found Harry appealing to me and I've never quite liked him. But I always found myself completely loving on Snape and Draco so you can amagine how hard it was for me to actually work up the nerve to even look at the books. I have been researching everything aabout the Series so I hope that my ignorance does not effect my fan fic in any way. If It does please make it known to me and I will attempt to rectify any mistakes. I'll let it be known now that I can't stand Hermione. But I adore Ron or at least when he is written as some one likeable. I also favor a bottom Draco over anything else because I see hiom as the more femine of the two. Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you readers for such nice reviews I decided would try my best to keep writing. Reviews are my biggest inspiration they often make me excited to type more and faster. I love reading them over and over they give me happy bubbles in my tummy...lol. Enjoy and I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

A weeping Teddy sat beside a well, staring down it as he watched his brothers and sister weep all over him when they woke up and found him downstairs on the floor he hadn't meant to hurt them. Another sad person sat beside him weeping as well only she wasn't looking inside the well but at him. His gleamed in her eyes a confusing blend of happiness and grief. She was as beautiful as an angel.

Long slick black hair fell to her waist, she had a small face with a delicate nose that was adorably upturned, she had small eyes that peered at him sadly, her thin small mouth turned down in sorrow. She smiled at him through her tears and he stepped into her arms. As they wrapped around him he looked up into her eyes again and seeing bright pick eyes staring down at him. He blinked curious and squeezed her tighter burying his head into her hip as she was a tall women thin women. He let tears of happiness seep through his tightly shut eyes.

"Mommy," he whispered into her and only cried harder when she squeezed him tighter.

He only let go of her to stare up at the man that touched his shoulder gently. A great, tall buff looking man smiled down at the child. Teddy's mouth dropped open while tears came harder and faster, his hands grabbed for his mother and father pulling them tightly into him. Weeping, sighing, crying, howling, and laughing they stood together reunited with their son, a family if only for that minute.

* * *

"When will my wife be released," Harry asked The Minister. Kingley sighed, "That depends, Harry," the large, dark skinned man said settling down into his seat behind his desk. "Depends on what?" Harry said tersely, he hadn't slept in several hours after realizing he wasn't wanted in any way at the hospital Harry decided it would be best if he checked out what exactly was happening to his wife.

"Depends on whether or not you will allow that women near children, her own included." Harry scowled in disgust, "Come off it, Kingsley you know Ginny. You know she would never hurt a child."

Kingsley shock his head slowly staring down into the corner of his desk, "Yes while that may be true it does not, however mean that she can willing ignore and neglect a child in her care. You left children in her care before Teddy and she was discovered to have been drunk, drinking away into the night. Your children haven't even been bathed or properly feed when your charge that you took without the permission of his legal guardian; which is kidnapping and I should have you arrested but that would leave those children without both parents, mind you. We have memories of her neglect going as far back to when the children were but babies. I will not and cannot _even if I wanted to,_ release this woman back into your home when children are involved. She will remain in the Ministry in a cell, she will receive her fee or sentence whichever is decided by the wizarding counsel. You, yourself should lay low after that little stunt you pulled, you can be tried for attempted murder or manslaughter. Teddy would have never gone this far if you hadn't taken him from the home, his **legal **guardian had placed him for his safety. If I didn't know that the public would be a uproar if I put their precious _Harry Potter_ behind bars you'd be there in a second, but be aware Mr. Potter you are on very thin ice right now."

Kingsley said while Harry stood looking dumbstruck that a friend that once stood so fiercely beside him has now turned his back on him. Harry shut his mouth slowly turning to face the door slightly he turned back around to nod in Kingley's direction, "Fine," was he whispered, before he slowly walked out of the office. Turning to walk toward the investigation room he was going to walk into the room to speak to his wife, but he was stopped by Ron.

"We are all under orders by the Ministry to not allow you to speak or have any communication with the defendant until after she receives her fee or punishment." Harry shook off the hand on his shoulder and shoved him into a wall. Only for Ron to retort back by punching him across the face, a long time along that would have left him knocked out cold, but know with a physic that closely resembled Ron's. His only a bit more bulky, Harry and Ron stood off against one another, the tallest and strongest of the Auror department. Harry sighed again as he shook off the pain and looked up again to see into the face of Ron and the men that once too stood behind him, train their wands on him, an apologetic look in their eye. "Just go home Harry, and take care of my god kids." Harry looked at Ron while he spoke, he had a hard unapologetic, unsympathetic, or non-compassionate look in his eye. It would take Ron and Harry along time to mend their friendship.

* * *

Walking into the silent room, Harry approached Draco, wrapping his arms quietly around his waist, pulling the slight blond against him. "What do you want?" Draco asked his sad form still overlooking his great love, Teddy. "I need you," Harry whispered wantonly into his ear, pressing kisses along his neck and slightly biting the small fleshy part of his neck that met his shoulder. He was delighted by the gasp but shocked by the harsh shrug that pushed him away from Draco.

"Don't you dare, Harry not right now. Not in front of Teddy. You wife is in jail right now because of not watching this child properly, for being stone cold drunk and high off her rockers by Pepper up Potions and neglecting her own children. Your own children are scared and frightened with their grandparents when they should be with you. And you dare come here while the child you endangered with that women, asking me for sex. I hate you." Draco whispered the last bit under his breath.

And Harry recoiled by the words as though he shouted them. And Draco never turned to face him but steady watched Teddy's face and the gentle rise and fall of his chest, "I hate the person you've become and evolved into. I hate what I once found so desirable. I am completely disgusted." Harry chuckled his face twisted into a mean mask.

"I'm disgusting, you're the fucking faggot. Draco."

Draco's lips pursued before he turned hard to face Harry, who was shocked by the tears he saw, "Newsflash Harry so are you!"

It was tense silence before Healer Jones who was in charge of Teddy's care entered the room.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Mr. Potter." The tall, broad shouldered man said. His golden blond hair smoothly combed out of his face. Harry nodded his head still watching Draco he slowly walked out of the room, never did he turn back again to face Draco. Who closed his eyes just as he walked out the door and felt his legs buckle, Healer Jones with his long legs quickly came over to catch the man before he fell.

* * *

Draco blinked into the bright light in his face. He groaned as he rose up only to be stopped by a gentle big hand that pressed on his shoulder to make him lie back down.

"Mr. Malfoy. You had fainted, we have as of yet to know the exact cause to it, but we have one lead and I need your complete and utter honestly."

Draco groaned again, "Am I dead?" The Healer chuckled, "No," Draco sighed and looked up at the healer, "What's the question?" The Healer swallowed and looked away his good humor gone by sudden nervousness.

"Are you a homosexual?"

Draco's eyes bulged he shut right up only to groan once more and clutch his head. The Healer shot up and helped him sit upright against a collection of pillows, "Well don't just spring a question, like that on a man." Draco complained.

The healer settled back against the chair, "Well are you?" Draco swallowed again nervously, "I'm sorry, but I can't continue this conversation with you."

The Healer grabbed a hand that lay limp against one of his legs. "I apologize that was very forward of me. My name is Healer Jones I am also in charge of Teddy's care as well. Anything you say will be held in the confidentiality of this room," seeing Draco's hesitation still he said this next, "if you don't tell me the truth you can very well die because we diagnoised you wrongly due to your misguiding information and that child will be left in the hands of the Ministry. And you of all people know how highly they view Deatheaters and Werewolves."

Draco glared at the man for his manipulative actions his lips twisted as he answered the question, "Yes I am a homosexual." He glared down his nose at the man, silently daring him to insult him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" But Draco's snobbiness can to an abrupt stop when the Healer smiled a great big smile and said, "Well then you're pregnant."

Shocked, stunned, and bewildrered Draco fainted again. When Draco came back to consciousness Healer Jones told him that it was only a theory that would be official after three days when the vial of his blood comes back from the labs. Draco just sat stunned trying to digest it all.

* * *

Hours later Draco sat unmoving beside Teddy. Staring down at his face, the blond man sighed before wiping the last of his tears from his face. The authorities had left the boy in his custody. They had moved him magically to the spare room in his Flat. Draco turned sharply at the sound of a turning door. Spying a Weasely, he sneered tiredly and turned back to his charge.

"Weasel." Draco said in a short greeting. They were no longer quite as hostile with each other as they had been as children. Now men it was preferred instead that they simply quietly ignore each other. "Ferret," however the name calling had never quite had been abandoned. "How is he?"

Draco cleared his throat the knot in his throat and the tears in his eyes away, "The healers believe that he is in a magical coma and he will only come out when he is ready." The dignified man nibbled at his bottom lip and impatiently wiped aggressively at his eyes.

"They said that, that could take years and not to expect anything immediate. Even after he wakes up he will have to be on constant surivanlience to ensure he is in no way harmful to himself or others. They also hinted that it might be best if his magic be bound until he reaches maturity for his own safety.

"Bloody Hell," Ron cursed settling into the seat beside Draco, "Bloody Hell indeed, Weasely," said a brokenhearted Draco. Ron turned to stare at Draco he licked his lips as he watched a tear fall gracefully down his face and stop slipping between his lips, landing on his pink tongue.

Ron sighed he felt and interesting stir of the need to protect the blond git. Throwing and arm around his shoulders and pulling the petite blond under his chin he let the grown man sob into his chest. As heart racking sobs escaped his chest with a shudder that shook his body and clank his teeth against each other, Ron pulled him tighter against his chest. Ron looked out over his head staring blankly into the space ahead.

His wife had sex with Harry his supposed best friend, his kids would rather cling to each other than look for him to guide them, his sister is being tried for a some number of years or money for neglecting her own children and adoptive son, and a five year old child he viewed as a son was lying in a hospital bed under suicide. His own eyes became glassy with tears, as he fought back the desperate want to punch something.

The irrational want to get anger, to yell, to scream, to vent. But the only thing he could do was sigh gently and let the tears escape gathering into the hair of his once nemisise and childhood bully, as he took comfort and gave comfort back. They held each other in the silent room rocking one another back and forth, while it seemed for these two that their lives had stopped life continued on beyond the room. While the Living Mourned and the dead slept, tears will flow and hearts are broken.

* * *

**Was that okay, good, crazy, or going to far? Give me your opinions. I would love to hear them. In the next chapter, I will attempt to go into detail even more as to why Ginny is being tried (Child neglect and mental abuse of a child). Ginny is being tried because a child got very hurt under her watch while she was intoxicated; that was unknown to Harry. After veiwing her memories they discovered the hurtful and ignorant comments Ginny threw at Teddy when nobody was around, and her neglect of her own children when every Harry and her ever got into a fight she would rather drown her sorrows into a bottle rather than comfort her children. I'll try and add a flash back with that. As well as to how Draco is pregnant, because it is most definitely not possible for a man to get pregnant no matter how great your imagination is, so I'm going to do some explaining with that when Draco questions his parents. Until next time and don't forget to review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi...Thank you all so much for the reviews. I cried when I wrote chapter three too. So emotional. Anyway, I have a wonderful excuse for why I haven't posted in a while despite the summer. Okay ready to here it...alright, I wrote a book. Well not really write it while I wasn't on this more like edit and now finally publish. It's a big accomplishment for me. And I'll leave a link where you can check out a description and price of it. Who knows maybe even buy it. Wink Wink. lol ok on to the story. **

* * *

Draco woke up to quite the sight when he raised himself from off his bed. His room across from Teddy's. Both doors wide open, Draco would of had a wonderful view of Teddy slumbering silently in his bed. Or at least he would have if a furious Harry Potter wasn't standing directly infront his bed. His face an interesting red, his lips pursued together so tightly they made an invisible line. His fingers clenched together in a tight line. The veins in his head pulsed very slightly that they made just the slightest shiver. But not even that was the scariest thing, the scariest thing was Harry's eyes. A flat cloud settled over his eyes, his thick eyebrows menacingly over shadowed his eyes letting but the slightest gleam of light making his starking green eyes gleam. Draco looked over to the side of his bed where he saw a mop of red hair laying beside him. Draco sat up sharply and began his explaining only to stutter to a stop when Harry moved harshly  
toward him.

WhenHarry stood but a hair from him. Draco tried to ready imself for the slap he just knew would come. The one that would send him falling to the ground. But even as he did this he couldn't swallow his tears or fears that bubbled in him. Harry hadn't said a word and that in it's self showed how angry Harry was. Draco flinched violently away and subtly moved with his right hand to cover his belly when he saw Harry's hand raised. Keeping his head bowed Draco missed the gleam of what he mistaked for light slip from Harry's eyes. Letting his raised hand slash through the air he hovered the rough big hand against Draco's cheek. His hand cupping the entire spans of Draco's cheek, his longest finger spanding to the outside of Draco's eye and across his bottom lip. Bowing his head down softly to touch Draco's he passed a soft kiss to his forehead and said the one word that would delay a beat in Draco's heart and forever shatter him for the rest of his  
life.

"Goodbye."

Draco's teary eyes repeatedly blinked as he stared intently into the stichting of his blanket Ron had thrown over them. He didn't know if the booming sound in his ears where coming from his heart or each step Harry took out of his life.

With every step away from Draco, Harry felt lighter. This was meant to happen Harry was certain. He couldn't keep up this charade with Draco. He needed to start thinking about what was best for his children and not himself. Sleeping with his children teacher was apart of that, he'd continue paying for Draco's rent but they would begin to maintain nothing but a platonic relationship for his children's sake.

Focusing on just himself caused his children to endure what he had to endure as a child. Harry would never be a simple person, experiencing what he did at a young age woukd forever leave a hole in his mind. As the hero Harry was to adapt in this position of leadership at the young age of 16. Losing everyone thats could even tell him the bittiest of a life his parents lived. Ending a war that killed his parents and many others. People he loved and the people that his loved ones loved.

The best thing that Harry could do was start over. Move on and start over begin the life his parents should have had. Create a new history for his future children. But now in the face of his children, his wife, his friends and family,that couldn't be possible. Stepping up the porch to The Wealsey's Burrow Harry knocked on the door. Molly opened the door surprised, "Why didn't you floo in, Harry?" Harry smiled wanely as he stepped into the Burrow.

"I'm just here to pick up the kids." Looking around the familiar setting, wondering what he would tell them. Molly frowned, "Are you sure Harry? Maybe you should just go home and rest. Leave the childr-" Harry shook his head harshly and said "No. No thank you. I need to be with my children." Seeing Molly's fallen face at Harry's harsh words his resolve collasped. "Molly I'm sorry. It's just that...I need to be with my kids right now, okay."

Molly nodded her head softly backing away, "Of course. I'll go get them." Harry smiled back at her, "Thanks, Mom." Molly's eyes grew glossy with adoration before climbing the stairs her loud voice calling for James, Albus, and Lilly. Bowing head and rocking on his heels, he's waiting for the rush in his ear to slow so that he could focus on one thing. He looked up as he heard the footsteps of his children coming down the stairs. Smiling with tense lips and red eyes he walked over to them. "Come on let's go home." Sucking on a thumb Lily reaches out and touches her father's hand, "You okay, Daddy?"

Sucking on a thumb Lily reaches out and touches her father's hand, "You okay, Daddy?"

Clutching at the small hand in his grasp Lily's image becomes blurry as he tries to see through the slight haze of tears. "I'm fine, Baby," the reassuring words spoken with a trembling voice. Molly sighed in sympathy, "Harry-". The man in question swallowed harshly and stared at her through wet eye lashes, "Not right now." Pursueing her lips and crossing her arms she turned away from them, "Fine."

Harry sighed and gently guided his children out of the Burrow. They apparated into thin air, guiding his children through into the house, "Go wash your faces and hands. I'm going to go make lunch." Harry said gently guiding the three sullen faced children toward the loo upstairs. Any remains of Teddy's blood completely gone, he didn't know who must have cleaned it. Looking away from the bottom of the stairs he walked toward the kitchenette, putting on a kettle of water for tea. He sorted the plates on the table and placed a mug for himself, a big boy cup for James, and two sippie cups for Albus and Lilly.

Settling himself down in front of his off springs after they settled down into their seats Albus already nawing at his sippie cup; big green eyes set on a pale face with a small pair of pink lips; an exact canopy of Harry. "I need to talk to you three about your mother."

Watching his children as they chewed sloppily on their eggs and jelly lathered toasted english muffin. "Yes Daddy," James answered placing his jelly fingers on the table seriously before grabbing his big boy cup, and sloshing a little bit of it on the table and the corner of his plate. Getting a bit more on his shirt as he tilted it unnessecarily back further than it needed to be. Smiling Harry watched as his first born, stared down at his top stunned and offended. Before shrugging and reaching for his man handled jelly muffin.

"Your mommy won't be home for a while okay guys. And it's not your faults at all. Okay. It's just that something called her away."

Harry waited and prepared himself for calming crying screaming children, but instead he only recieved shrugs and sharply chewing jaws and grasping little hands. They showed no pain no saddness for their mother being gone leaving Harry stunned.

* * *

Draco led Ron out of his flat politely. "I hope you feel better," Ron said awkwardly at the door unsure of what to say to the villain of his childhood, whom he had spent the night comforting and cuddling with. "I will," Draco said sadly, "You take care of the kids and wife." Ron shook his head softly, smiling sadly, "Don't think they'll be a for much longer." Draco frowned, "Is it really going to go that far, Weasely?"

"Yeah." Turning away from the blond Ron walked out the door, heading to his brother's house to pick up his kids.

"What the Hell Man?" The tall red head said annoyed as he pulled open the door. "Did you get lost on the way here and back from seeing Teddy. Oh I don't know taking a detour up Malfoy's ass maybe?"

* * *

**Ok so I know that seems like a really abrupt ending and it is... However I do plan on updating as soon as possible. However I would like people's opinions on Fred and George. I was thinking on having them both be alive but then I don't know who to place with Angelina, but I do know I want one or both twins with her. Oh and here's the link to my book info 3746442 ...Please check it out! Alright Bye. Until next time.**


End file.
